Tokiko's Freshman Year
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: AU. Tokiko and her sisters deal with crazy teachers, boys, and living with an arrogant father. Contains crossovers with Teen Titans, Final Fantasy 7, and Rurouni Kenshin.
1. Chapter 1

Relations

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

The incessant beeping of her alarm clock woke Raven from her sleep. Grumbling to herself angrily the violet haired teenager got up. Today was her first day of high school along with her sister Tokiko. To look at them you would never think the two were related. Tokiko's golden eyes and blue hair clashed with Raven's violet orbs and pale skin but they were biologically related. Raven took after her mother, Arella, while Tokiko didn't resemble her father at all. Walking swiftly to the bathroom Raven hoped she would make it in time but alas her oldest sister had beaten her there. Raven pounded on the door.

"C'mon Tifa seriously, you take forever!"

"Sorry Rae, oldest first." Tifa called out from the shower. Raven then went downstairs where her second oldest sibling, Tomoe, was making breakfast. She greeted Raven with a small smile.

"Good morning." Tomoe was, in Raven's opinion, the most beautiful of her siblings. Long black hair cascaded down either side of her face and her skin was as pale as Raven's. Tomoe's dark orbs caught Raven's disheveled appearance. "I see Tifa's still beating you to the shower." Tomoe then handed Raven a cup of her favorite herbal tea.

"Thanks. One day I'll beat her."

"I don't think that'll happen, sis." Tokiko cut in. She could get dressed faster than anyone Raven knew and always liked preppy school uniforms even thought their high school allowed the students to wear whatever they liked. Besides her hair the oddest thing about Tokiko was the horizontal scar just below her nose. It gave her a scary appearance but she was actually very kind. Raven, Tokiko, and Tomoe all had hard times showing their emotions, unlike Tifa who could make friends with just about everyone. Tomoe had just sat down to eat when Tifa came downstairs. Her ruby red eyes roved up and down the food on the table and then she dug in.

"Tifa at least close your mouth when you eat." Raven admonished.

"I had practice all night and I couldn't grab a bite to eat, cut me some slack." Raven just rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, it's your guys first day at our school! You'll love it and if anyone gives you any trouble just let me know and I'll beat them for you." Tifa was a bit of a tomboy and also a very good martial artist.

"Good morning girls! How are my beautiful daughters doing?" A booming voice called out. Their father then walked into the room. He was very muscular, had long dark hair and piercing black eyes. Hiko Seijuro was his name and he was very arrogant but he had a right to be as he was one of the richest men in the world while also running a swords dojo and a pottery class on the side. He was that good. Thankfully none of his daughters had inherited his massive ego or they would have had very little friends. "Your mother would be so proud of you all."

"Thanks Dad." The girls told their father.

"Raven, Tokiko I want the both of you to make one new friend today, alright?"

"Dad I'm not like Tifa and besides why would I want to?" Raven said.

"Dad I agree with Rae, I mean c'mon you can't expect us to do that!" Tokiko responded.

"Girls, please try. Lord knows you both need to work on your social skills." Tokiko and Raven both glared at their father. Hiko glared right back.

"Father, just let them be." Tomoe's soft voice cut through the tension.

"Yeah Dad, if anyone needs to make some friends around here it's you, Mr. Hermit." Tifa butted in.

"I'm not a hermit I just don't like crowds of people. Anyway, I have to go, have a good first day you two!" The girls finished their meal and Raven quickly got ready.

"Who's driving?" Raven asked, praying that Tomoe would be the one as Tifa drove like a maniac. Unfortunately, Tifa already had the keys.

"Buckle up you guys." Raven, Tokiko, and Tomoe quickly prayed to God that their sister wouldn't crash.

13 heart stopping minutes later, the teenagers arrived at school.

"Teef, you should have your license revoked." Raven said.

"Oh c'mon you guys you had to admit that was fun."

"If your idea of fun involves nearly dying 4 times then yes, it was a blast." Tokiko commented sarcastically.

"I agree." Tomoe put in.

"Whatever. Oh before I forget pray that you guys don't have Mr. Hajime. He's an asshole, right Tomoe?"

"He's difficult to get along with, that's for sure." Raven and Tokiko looked at their schedules and grimaced. They did indeed have Hajime. Tifa and Tomoe hugged their sisters and then went to their classes.

"Don't we have the same exact schedule?" Raven asked.

"Yep, so don't tell any embarrassing stories about me and I won't do the same to you."

"Deal." And with that the two siblings went off to their first class.

"Dude who are those two babes?" Garfield Logan asked his older brother Reno. The red head looked at his blonde haired sibling and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fresh meat, I don't know." Then Reno recognized something about one of the girls. "Oh yeah that's Raven and Tokiko Seijuro, Tifa and Tomoe's younger sisters."

"Haven't you been crushing on Tifa since we were in middle school?"

"Yeah, she's a total hottie. But this year I will make her my girlfriend, I swear it." Reno's green-blue eyes shone with determination and he puffed out his chest.

"Whatever." Reno turned on his sibling and gave him a noogie.

"I bet I'll get a date with Tifa before you do with either of those two."

"You're on. Loser does the other's chores for a month."

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Boys

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

During lunch Raven and Tokiko sat together away from everyone else. Gar saw the two and decided to go up and see if he could join them. Before he could get to the table two other guys had beat him to it.

_Great, it's the creepy guy and the ice cube._ Gar thought. Vincent Valentine and Aoshi Shinomori were two juniors who always hung out together. Probably because they were both antisocial but half the girls in the school wanted to be with them because they were so handsome. Vincent's long black hair and red eyes gave him a mysterious air and Aoshi's ice cold blue orbs and black bangs melted women on the spot. Gar needed someone to break them up. Relief came when he spotted Yuffie and Misao Strife, two hyperactive sophomores who obsessed over the two handsome juniors.

"Hey girls, I see Aoshi and Vincent over there and it looks like they're talking to some freshman." Both girls stood up and glared over at the objects of their affections.

"No tramps are going to steal our men, right Yuffie?"

"Yep." Then the two teenagers rushed towards Vincent and Aoshi who quickly ran away from their stalkers. Gar shyly walked up to the table.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" Raven put down the book she was reading and glared at the boy. He was short and had spiky blond hair. His eyes though were a very bright green that reminded Raven of a lush forest. Needless to say they caught her off guard.

"I don't know, can you?" She finally managed to say. Gar blushed but sat down across from the sisters.

"I guess I can. I'm Garfield Logan but please call me Gar."

"I'm Raven and this is my sister Tokiko."

"Rae, did you want any lunch?" Tokiko asked, getting up to leave the two alone. Raven shook her head and Tokiko smirked at her sister. Raven glared back but was quickly drawn to Gar's eyes again. "Have fun you two." Tokiko said in parting.

"Um, is your dad really Hiko Seijuro?" Raven sighed heavily.

"Yes but don't spread it around, I have enough problems as it is."

"Like what?"

"Like that's my business and none of yours." Raven said in a monotone voice. Gar gave her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, I kind of have a big mouth."

"I noticed."

"So, Rae, that's a cool nickname."

"It's Raven. Only family members can call me Rae." Gar gave her that sheepish smile again.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. So what do you like to do?"

"Oh you know, watch movies, hang out, stuff like that. What about you?"

"I don't really get out much. I prefer solitude and I love to read."

"Well I'll join you if you want to read sometime." Gar mentally slapped himself as he said this. Pickup lines were not his area of expertise but Raven blushed.

"If you'd like to." Before Gar could continue they heard some students yell out. Some students parted and they saw Tokiko off to the side and a boy slumped to the ground, some heavy cooking pans scattered around him. Raven ran up to her sister. "What happened?"

"This guy pushed me out of the way." The student moaned a little and struggled to his feet. Tokiko ran up to him and helped the teen get to his feet. His black hair was a little messy but his eyes focused on Tokiko's face as he came around.

"Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that. What's your name?" Her face was flushed a little as she gazed into his brown eyes.

"Kazuki Himura and you are?"

"Tokiko Seijuro."

"I'm glad you're not hurt Tokiko-san." Out of the corner of her eye, Tokiko saw Raven smirking at her.

"Thanks Kazuki." The boy grinned at her. Just then the bell rang and the students started to head to the rest of their classes.

"Tokiko c'mon, we have to go to class." Waving goodbye to Kazuki and Gar the two sisters headed towards their supposed worst class, English with Mr. Hajime.

Meanwhile in the gym Tifa and Tomoe had just emerged from the locker room when they heard someone calling.

"Hey girls!" Tifa recognizing the voice ran up and threw her arms around her best friend.

"Hey Sano, how was your summer?" The spiky haired senior shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Nothing big happened got into a few fights, gambled a little, that's all."

"You really shouldn't do that." Sano just shrugged again.

"What about me, don't I get a hug?" Tifa whirled around and saw her other best friend, Cloud Strife, his hair as blond and spiky as ever.

"Sure." Tifa then hugged him.

"Cloud, what are you doing?" A soft voice asked. Cloud and Tifa broke apart and Cloud had a sheepish smile on his face. A girl with long brown hair and piercing emerald eyes was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Aeris, this is my best friend Tifa, my good buddy Sano, and Tomoe, Tifa's sister. Guys this is Aeris Gainsborough, my girlfriend." Aeris had a blush on her cheeks that matched the pink on her shirt.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions it's just that…"

"It's alright." Tifa said, smiling. "So how long have you two been going out?"

"Since the start of the summer." Aeris said.

"How do you put up with his two crazy sisters?" Sano butted in.

"Hey rooster-head don't make fun of Misao and Yuffie." Cloud exclaimed.

"What? I'm just saying what everyone knows, Needle Noggin. I have a crazy little sibling too and I love Yahiko with all my heart. Oh yeah I almost forgot, I met this guy over the summer and he just transferred here from Japan. He's kind of shy though so let me go get him." Sano then rushed back to the locker room and brought his friend out. The boy was slim and short and his hair was very red. The oddest thing about him was that he had a single scar on his left cheek. His violet eyes widened a little when he saw Tifa, Aeris, and Tomoe. The boy bowed.

"Hello, I'm Kenshin Himura. It's an honor to meet you."

"So Kenshin, what do you think of America?"

"This one likes it. The people are friendly and my family has adapted well."

"You speak English very well." Tomoe remarked.

"Arigatou Tomoe-dono. My mother is American and my father is Japanese so I learned to speak both languages well."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters Kenshin?"

"My little brother Kazuki is a freshman."

"Our little sisters are too!" Tifa exclaimed, indicating Tomoe and herself.

"I should have realized you two were related, you are both very beautiful, Tifa-dono." Tifa smiled warmly at the compliment but Tomoe was blushing fiercely.

"Thanks and just call me Tifa, please."

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

"If you kids are done with your jabbering, it's time to run some laps, on the double!" Their teacher, Mr. Wallace called out. The students all groaned but started running.

Raven and Tokiko entered Mr. Hajime's class and instantly took note of the huge sign that hung over the white board.

"Slay evil immediately? What kind of motto is that?" Raven wondered aloud. Just then the rest of the class came in and started blabbering like there was no tomorrow. Then the teacher arrived. The class quieted as soon as they saw them. His black hair was slicked back except for 4 bangs that hung in front of his eyes, which were golden and wolf like.

"I must be the luckiest man in the world. Another batch of fools to teach."


	3. Chapter 3

Bastard

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

Saito Hajime looked around at the students he would be stuck with for a whole year. The bell rang and he shut the door. Just as he was about to start the roll call the door opened and Gar along with Kazuki rushed into the room.

"You two fools just gave yourselves a detention after class. Welcome to English." He then started the roll but Gar interrupted him.

"Sir, I was just showing this student to his class, he just transferred to America."

"What's your name, boy?"

"Garfield Logan."

"Ah, another Logan eh? It seems you're just as defiant as your brother and as idiotic also. For that you get detention all week, any objections?"

"I'll serve it with him." Kazuki spoke up. Saito smirked.

"And you would be?"

"Kazuki Himura."

"Two fools in one class? What did I do to deserve this?" Saito then took out a pack of cigarettes and started smoking. Some students tried to speak up but he silenced them with a glare. "I'll just tell you this once as I hate to repeat myself. This is my class and I make the rules. Understand?" The class nodded. "Good. Now back to the roll." A few more moments passed but then two students names caught his attention. "Well class, it seems that we've been blessed with some more Seijuros, how nice." He glared at Raven and Tokiko. "Don't expect to be treated any differently then anyone else."

"We never expect that, sir." Tokiko said calmly.

"How did you get that disgusting scar, Ms. Seijuro? Did your father beat you or do you get off on self-mutilation?"

"That's enough you bastard!" Raven yelled.

"You have quite the temper, Raven. I think you should have been called Badger, because you're so easy to rile up. You can join the two morons in their detention."

"Sir let me take her place." Tokiko spoke up.

"Insubordination? Well I won't do that but you can join her. Any more interruptions?" The class stayed silent. Again Saito smirked. "Good, now open your books to page 40."

After English Raven called Tifa and told her what had happened.

"That bastard! It's alright girls I'll pick you up after detention."

"Thanks." Raven then ended the phone call. Tokiko was away in the corner, hiding her face from sight. Raven sat beside her. "Don't let him get to you, sis." At that Tokiko had tears falling down her face.

"Why did he say that? Why did he have to say those things? Maybe it would have been better if I hadn't survived that night." Raven hugged her fiercely.

"Don't think like that. We all love you and I'm thankful every day that you survived." Tokiko smiled at her sister's words and hugged her back.

"Thanks Rae."

"Anytime."

"Tokiko-dono, you're an amazing young woman and if Hajime-san can't see that, then he truly is a fool so please don't cry." Kazuki spoke up from the other side of the room. Raven whirled around and glared at the boy.

"You don't know what my sister- but Raven was cut off by Tokiko's arm on her shoulder. Then she walked up to Kazuki and sat beside him.

"Thank you." Kazuki face was beet red.

"I'm just speaking the truth, Tokiko." Raven observed the two and allowed a small smile to grace her face.

"That guy is really awesome." Gar spoke up beside Raven. The pale young woman glared at his proximity to her.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Admiring a very beautiful person, is that alright with you Raven?" Gar's eyes were locked with Raven's and now it was Raven's face that was beet red.

"That's fine."

"Say Raven would you like to come with me to a movie or dinner sometime?"

"I…don't know. Can I have your number?" Gar nodded and wrote his number down. Handing it to Raven he gave her a beaming smile.

"Don't lose it now because I wouldn't want any other girl calling me up."

"I won't." Then Saito appeared in the doorway, another cigarette hanging between his lips.

"Time's up, now get out of my sight." The four students didn't need any further instruction and bolted out of the room.

"Thanks for your help Gar." Kazuki said, extending his hand.

"No problem Kaz if you don't mind the nickname." Gar shook the proffered hand. "Well I'll see you guys around, it was nice meeting you."

"Gar wait a second. Don't you need a ride?" Raven asked.

"Nope, I just live a few blocks away. Thanks for thinking about me though Raven; I hope you call me soon." And with a last wave he walked away from his three new friends. Kazuki and the two sisters then headed for the parking lot. Kenshin was there in a blue Ford Taurus and smiled when he saw his brother.

"How was your detention?"

"It was bearable. Oni-chan, these are my classmate's Raven and Tokiko Seijuro." Kenshin bowed towards the two girls.

"I met your older sisters today and I can see that beauty runs in your family."

"Thank you. Your brother is very kind and I can see now where he got that kindness from." Raven remarked. Tokiko then hugged Kazuki and whispered something in his ear. Kazuki's face was beet red as was Tokiko's.

"We better get going Kazuki. Have a nice day girls." Then Kazuki got in the car and the two brothers drove off.

"Well that was out of character for you sis. Looks like you have a crush. What did you tell him anyway?"

"You're one to talk Rae. I heard you ask for Gar's number. I just gave Kazuki our number and thanked him."

"You've fallen for him pretty hard, haven't you?"

"If you tell Tifa I swear I'll- but Raven cut off her tirade with a raised hand.

"I won't if you won't tell her about Gar." Tokiko nodded her consent and then they heard Tifa's loud heavy metal music blasting their eardrums. Their oldest sister honked the horn on her car and the two got in.

"So how did your first day go besides Mr. Hajime's class?"

"It was alright." Both girls answered at the same time.

"Meet any cute boys?" At that question both girls' faces flushed. Tifa saw this in her rearview mirror and smiled mischievously. "What are their names?"

"Don't tease us or I will dye all your clothes pink!" Raven yelled.

"Alright I won't tease you now talk."

"Garfield Logan and Kazuki Himura." Tokiko mumbled out.

"Tomoe and I met Kazuki's older brother today and he was hot. I can see why you'd be attracted to anyone related to him. And Gar's cute. I met him a while ago. You girls remember Reno?" Oh yes they did. Reno loved nothing more than to play practical jokes on everyone he met. Somehow Tifa had been nurturing a strong crush for him over the years but had never got up the nerve to tell him. In matters of the heart she was just like her other siblings with emotions. "I'm so happy you girls found some boyfriends, it's so cute!"

"Tifa, we don't do cute now no more talking about them!" Tokiko yelled.


End file.
